Casi con sentido
by Viko W
Summary: "Thompson no entiende cómo es que un jarrón roto y unas esferitas de cristal le regalaron un poco de paraíso visual." ThompsonxAlois. Crack, OoC.


**Disclaimer**: Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso así como todos sus personajes. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Crack y OoC por lógica a morir. Mucho, mucho OoC, si lo lees será bajo tu responsabilidad. Si tus ojos sangran por tan poco sentido de la historia no me hago responsable. Crack y OoC, ¡lo repito!

.-.-.-.-

**Casi con sentido.**

Cuando Alois se acercó a él de forma inusualmente misteriosa creyó que se trataba de otro de esas inoportunas fantasías a mitad del día. De hecho, llegó a creerse dormido cuando las cosas tomaron rumbo hasta la habitación del jovencito y estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima de no haber sido porque Alois se decidió segundos antes de hablarle brevemente de los motivos que le llevaron a arrastrarlo hasta ahí.

—… Así que arréglalo—ordenó señalando los trozos de cristal pertenecientes a un, digamos, jarrón importante—. Hannah es una inútil y ya que sólo recuerdo tu nombre…

Justo luego de eso los oídos del demonio dejaron de escuchar al candente postre frente a él. "Sólo recordaba _su_ nombre", aquella insignificante frase para el resto del mundo colmó de una sensación burbujeante a Thompson mientras miraba con suprema atención -casi al borde de babear-, los perfectos labios de su amo.

Sin embargo de ahí a cómo terminaron las cosas con Alois mostrándole sus mejores ángulos mientras trataba de reunir unas estúpidas esferas, era algo que ni él mismo lograba explicarse.

Tragó dificultosamente saliva cerciorándose de no verse muy tenso, aunque daba por hecho que lo estaba tanto como que pronto allá abajo estaría tan rígido como un tronco. Las manos le sudaban y empezaba a creer que de un momento a otro el jarrón de cristal que sujetaba se le resbalaría sin poderlo evitar.

—¡Encontré otra!—anunció el rubio sacando medio cuerpo de debajo de la cama. Thompson intentó hacer una expresión agradable pero no logró conseguirlo, más cuando se esforzaba por no parecer un pervertido. Alois se levantó para depositar la pequeña esfera de cristal matizado. Sonrió dejándola en el fondo del recipiente con cuidado e instantes después sin gracia alguna se quitó la chaqueta morada para aventurarse una vez más bajo la enorme cama—Vi otra cerca de esa—aseguró poniéndose en cuatro. Thompson sintió que algo escurriría de su nariz. Sin más impedimento morado podía ver claramente como ese short tan entallado le conducía al paraíso visual. Las piernas del chico se separaron un poco más para inclinarse lo suficiente y entrar más profundo. La vista pasó a otro nivel y las mallas negras se lucieron al máximo.

Un escandaloso rubor abordó su rostro mientras fantaseaba con la escena. Si Hannah llegara a enterarse probablemente Leviatán estaría atravesando su cabeza o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Aun así aquel pensamiento no logró escarmentarlo, la anatomía del rubio no tenía rival.

—No la alcanzó…—le oyó decir y Alois se introdujo un poco más, esta vez recostándose por completo en el suelo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho al heredero de los Trancy que prácticamente parecía ser una invitación viviente con la frase de "Tómame duro que por eso muevo el trasero"… quizás lo hubiese seguido haciendo. Thompson se dobló un poco ante la oleada de calor que comenzaba a concentrarse en aquel lugar luego de ese ultimo movimiento. Si al menos pudiera darle una gentil caricia o jalar de una de esas mallas o lamer la piel expuesta de sus piernas…

Respiró hondo conteniendo sus lascivos deseos. Alois estaba orillándolo a cruzar la línea…

No podía soportarlo más. Si las cosas continuaban así hoy sería el día, por más corto y precipitado que fuera el momento, que el rubio gritaría su nombre hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones. Y claro, después de eso encontraría la peor de las muertes… ¡pero moriría con la satisfacción de haberse _comido_ a su Danna-sama!

Finalmente, era un demonio, uno débil a los placeres de la carne.

Separó los labios dispuesto a romper el silencio que sellaba su boca y entonces…

Y entonces esa fatal sensación escalofriante recorrió su espalda erizándole la piel.

—…—quedó helado al sentir la presencia de Hannah del otro lado de la puerta. Nadie tenía que decírselo. Tantos años a su servicio le hacían imposible olvidar aquella peculiar aura asesina tan sutil y devastadora que la caracterizaba.

Inspiró profundamente antes de curvar sus labios en una lastimosa media sonrisa. Bien, si a la mañana siguiente aun continuaba con vida se aseguraría de presentar una carta de renuncia o darse a la fuga tan pronto como le fuera posible, luego haría un contrato con algún pobre e incauto niño (rubio y ojos azules de preferencia) al que llamaría Alois y obligaría a tener toneladas de sexo con él bajo alguna pobre excusa.

La puerta se abrió.

… O tal vez, simplemente dejaría de fantasear y tratar de írsele encima al menor.

—¡Tengo la última!

Ahh~, ¿por qué no fue él con quien hizo el contrato?

¡¿Por qué?

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Por qué Alois está recogiendo las esferas y no Thompson? ¿Por qué no llamó a Claude? ¿Qué tiene que hacer el rubio con esas bolas? R= Porque es así. Así lo escribí. En verdad, ¿es necesario que te preguntes todo esto?

Lo sé. Es crack, es estúpido, no tiene sentido y está plagado de OoC, ¿pero saben qué? ¡De eso se trata! Sólo quería alguna situación sin sentido en la que Alois simplemente estuviera en esa posición y Thompson con él, mirando encantado de la vida. Y ya que me pasé de las 500 palabras pasa a ser una viñeta.

Cielos, no sé por qué amo poner a Thompson como un caliente pervertido xDDDD

MadaDei RLZ!


End file.
